Ass Back Home
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Trent is now a huge musician but is struggling to stay in contact with his girlfriend Gwen who misses him 24/7. After a change of plans will his relationship with Gwen stay strong? Or will it go weaker and weaker by each passing day? Featuring the EXPLICIT VERSION of Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes featuring Neon Hitch.


**(Disclaimer I don't now this song or this TDI couple. Fans of GwenXDuncan do not read. So I got bored and needed to get rid of my writing block so I decided to write a fun little songfic so enjoy! PS Its better to read this with the song playing in the background trust me!) **

**XXXX**

_You're my one and only savior._

**(A/N The songfic doesn't start there! I just made those words up)**

The sound of Trent's singing woke up Gwen at five o'clock in the morning on that Monday. She forced herself out of bed to reach and grab her iPhone that was lying on the counter. When high school finished her boyfriend was discovered by a manager that found one of Trent's old video of him singing on YouTube. He was quickly signed to Hollywood Records making him a celebrity in just five weeks. That happened over a year ago. Right now Trent was having his first world tour. Although it was hard for them to stay in contact they manage to stay together. Sunday was finally the day Trent was coming back home after a whole year of being away.

"Hello?"

"_Hey beautiful! I didn't wake up you did I?" _Trent asked his girlfriend of three years.

Gwen slightly chuckled. "Actually handsome you did. Over here in Los Angeles its five o'clock. And by the sound of your voice it sounds that it's eight o'clock over there."

"_Ha well your right as always right now I'm boarding the plane to my other show at San Francisco." _

"Oh well I can't wait for you to get home on Sunday."

Trent let out a nervous chuckle. _"Yeah about that….I am so sorry my love! But there was has been a change of plans. They want me to do another set of concerts but only for two weeks. Gwen I love you so much and I am terribly sorry."_

Gwen couldn't believe what he just said. "Two weeks? Trent, I've been missing you like crazy! It's been over a year since I've last seen you. And that was when you had a concert here, which was in January."

"_I know babe but you know this is how my new life has to be." _Trent slapped himself at his words. _"Shit, Gwen I didn't mean….." _

She interrupted him. "You know what Trent I'm really tired I got to go. Have fun with your new life."

"_Gwen I didn't mean it like that! I love-" _

She hanged up on him before he can say more. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she placed her face at her hands.

In Arizona Trent threw his phone at the chair across from him. He grabbed his iPod from his bag and played the first song that played was 'Ass Back Home' by Gym Class Heroes. The young singer placed his forehead against the private jet window.

'_**Oh so sexy y'all'**_

**(A/N This is where the song starts now!)**

Gwen forced herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom no longer able to fall sleep again. She was so frustrated with barely seeing her boyfriend that Gwen threw the star necklace he gave her across the room that landed on the bed.

'_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat our front door.'**_

Trent pulled out a picture of the girl he loves out of his pocket running over his fingers wishing he was there with her. Holding her close to him.

'_**I don't know where you going **_

_**Just get your ass back home'**_

There where she was standing the former goth broke down in tears not knowing that half way around the world a musician started to tear up.

'_**We both knew this type of life **_

_**Didn't come with instructions **_

_**So I'm trying to do my best**_

_**To make something outta nothing.'**_

She saw this coming. She knew something like this was going to pop out of nowhere to make sure Trent and her a never reunited. Gwen ignored her thoughts and went to the Community College where she was teaching art for a few weeks. Trent was about to send her a text message but went against the idea.

'_**And sometimes it gets downright **_

_**Shitty in fact **_

_**When you call and I don't even**_

_**Know what city I'm at.'**_

Meanwhile in San Francisco music hall.

"Hey Trent your on stage in five." Said his manager Daniel. Trent waved him off making a quick voice mail to Gwen. "Hey Gwen it's me. I just wanted to say I love you so much. I do really. I'm sorry about what I said today I didn't mean it like that. I miss you babe and tonight every song is dedicated to you. I love you."

The young artist was going threw her mail when her phone rang. Not wanting to answer it she just listened to the voice mail. It was Trent apologizing to her. A smile was forming in her face with happy tears falling down.

'_**Or what day of the week**_

_**In the middle of the month**_

_**In a year I don't recall**_

Trent's concert ended after a few more encores. He groaned at the fact he needed to do this again but tomorrow. It was success like at always but was very stressful also.

'_**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**_

_**I told you I wouldn't be long.' **_

The star smiled at the message he received on his phone. _'I miss you and love you too! Please come home soon XO.' – Gwen_

'_**That was last November **_

_**Now December's almost gone**_

_**I'd apologize but I don't realize**_

_**What I'm doing wrong.' **_

Gwen smiled at his response and decided to face time for just a few ten minutes. They laughed and joked around with one another, exchanging stories of what's been going on. She missed him even more.

'_**I don't know where your going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door'**_

He touched the screen of his phone and pretended he was with her there at their apartment holding each other.

'_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know where you going.' **_

Without realizing it they fell asleep while face timing one other.

'_**Just get your ass back home'**_

Trent woke up to the sound of Gwen's snoring in the other line of the phone. He couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of that remembering both fell asleep while talking.

'_**And you've been nothing but amazing**_

_**And I never take that for granted**_

_**Half of these birds would have flew the coop**_

_**But you, you truly understand it.'**_

Then a People magazine appeared in front of his face with him in the front cover at the MTV Music Award's red carpet. Title was 'Famous Music Star Trent Over Music!' Daniel said it was just stupid rumors hater's make when it comes to celebrities like him. When Gwen woke up he showed her the cover and read to her the article. Both laughed at that stupid rumor. This always happened to him and there was even another lame rumor about him having a secret relationship with actress Megan Fox. Luckily Gwen never believes them cause she knows they're aren't real.

'_**And the fact you stood beside me**_

_**Every time you heard some bogusness **_

_**You deserve a standing o cause they'd a just been over it.' **_

His girlfriend looked at the clock and sighed. "Look I need to get ready to go out okay? I love you, have a great concert tonight." She said her goodbye.

"Yeah thanks and I love you too babe bye." Said Trent ending their conversations. It was already ten o'clock here. Well time to start the day. Gwen went to work despite the fact one of her students named Xavier always flirted with her and inviting her for coffee.

'_**Let em talk, Let em talk, **_

_**Let em talk, Let em talk**_

_**(Like we don't hear what they saying) **_

(Friday)

Again Xavier asked her out but Gwen rejected him. "Come one Gwen! He isn't coming back and you know that!"

With anger she kicked him where it hurts most for guys. Xavier fell to the ground in pain. Gwen dumped her water bottle while he was on the floor and went to her car. She cried at his words. For one whole minute she believed what he said.

_**Let em walk, Let em walk, **_

_**Let em walk, Let em walk, **_

_**(Well just drive by and keep waving.)**_

(Saturday)

"Okay guys that's a wrap for today!" announced Daniel ending the rehearsals early. Everyone was confused but didn't care since they were working since eleven. Trent was talking with the dancers when Daniel went up behind him. "We need to talk. I have some news for you."

'_**Cause you and I above all that**_

_**Just let them wallow in it**_

_**Now they all chocked up, yuck **_

_**Cause they be swallowing it**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know where you going**_

_**Just get your ass back home.'**_

Trent happily ran to tour bus with a wide smile on his face. "Michael take me to the nearest shopping mall. There is something I need to get."

The thirty year old smiled at the young adult while starting the bus. "Anything special your getting Trent?"

"Lets just say it's something that involves a strong commitment."

Gwen laid in her bed that night sadly upset Trent wont be coming home tomorrow but she needed to deal with it now. What sucked even more was that it was also going to be their fourth year anniversary. Trent was going to call her to tell her the good news but went against it wanting to surprise her. Instead he texted Gwen.

(Trent's message)[Still part of the song]

'_**No one hold me down like you do sweetheart**_

_**You keep doing this, I keep doing this**_

_**We'll be alright in the end **_

_**Trust that **_

_**We put the us in trust, baby**_

_**Let's go.' **_

Trent pressed send only waiting for her response. It was eleven at night when Gwen go the message; she started crying and send in what she thought about him being away.

(Gwen's message)(Still part of the song]

'_**I don't care what you're after**_

_**As long as I'm the one, no**_

_**I don't care why you're leaving**_

_**You'll miss me when you're gone.'**_

Trent didn't receive the message until his plane from San Francisco landed. It took almost an hour from escaping the airport from crazy fan girls. Even fan moms! But finally he got to a taxicab and went to his destination.

Gwen woke up to the sound of her iPod playing for some reason. _'Funny I don't remember putting my iPod on last night.' _She thought. Then the smell of sweet chocolate muffins and roses definitely caught her attention.

' _**I don't know where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know where you going'**_

She walked into the dining room to find a basket filled with the muffins and rose petals around it, in the center of the basket was a small diamond ring. Then a big sign attached to the basket saying, **"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

All of a sudden Trent appeared out of the kitchen holding a rose smiling at her. "Gwen," he walked towards his stunned girlfriend, bending down in front of her. "I know we haven't been together for a long time but bullshit I loved you since the first time we met at the garden. We've been threw so much after that. All I'm asking is would you be part of my new life as my wife?"

Happy tears rolled down her cheeks. She went on her knees, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yes." She whispered choked on her tears. Trent smiled and kissed her passionately. He scooped her up his arms, still kissing, to lead them to their bedroom closing the door behind them.

'_**Just get your ass back home.'**_

**XXXXXX**

**Whoa so Trent came home after all! All I love happy endings especially when I'm writing them LOL. So for the late delay on this songfic I just had a tight schedule this weekend but I'm glad that's over. If you like this short story and want to see more with the TDI couples just review what you would like to read. Couples, friendships, the theme, songs, etc. I promise I'll write another one. To be honest this story would be good if you read it with the song playing in the background that's how I wrote this story. Anyway thanks for reading it and I'll catch you guys later. For those reading my TDI We Are Young: Freshman Year another chapter will be put up so stay tuned. Bye! **


End file.
